Par-delà les Ronces
by Lovka
Summary: "Peut-être que... Juste vivre tous les deux à la surface ne sonne pas si mal.", ou la vie domestique de deux sociopathes criminels. Il y'a les humains, il y'a les monstres, et il y'a ces idiotes caricatures d'elles-mêmes qui ré-apprennent à s'aimer.


_"Enfant, sois étrange, sombre, intègre, impur, et dissonant. Préserve notre flamme. Notre aube viendra."_ \- David Rudkin

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est le prologue de ce qui pourra être lu comme une série de one-shots.

Rating: T, pour des propos plus ou moins morbides, et parce que je doute qu'il soit techniquement possible d'écrire du Chara ou du Flowey dans du K. Et encore moins quand on case les deux ensemble.

Disclaimer: Même si j'ai pris du plaisir à violer toute l'atmosphèr-, enfin, je veux dire, à adapter à ma sauce l'univers d'Undertale, ce qu'il en reste appartient encore à Toby Fox.

Disclaimer n°2: Je soutiens l'idée selon laquelle Chara a un genre indéterminé, qui se doit de rester libre à l'interprétation du joueur. La langue française ne permettant cependant pas d'utiliser un pronom neutre, j'ai opté pour le "elle" car je me sentais d'humeur, mais vraiment, vous avez toute ma bénédiction pour lire "il" dans votre tête à la place.

* * *

Les yeux en amande, laissant apparaître deux iris écarlates dépourvus de toute raison, s'écarquillèrent très grandement pour soudainement se refermer. Semblablement à un automate en panne de marche, le petit corps recouvert de sueur et de poussière se balança légèrement d'un côté à un autre, avant de prendre une très longue inspiration, sa tête basculée en arrière, tout en très légèrement écartant les bras.

Chara pensa à elle-même d'une façon amusée que le fait d'avoir été enterrée six pieds sous terre lui a au moins offert le don de trouver une certaine fraîcheur à l'air de la prison souterraine.

Les cheveux de jais et la peau du meurtrier s'éclaircirent, ses traits du visage s'affinèrent, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser voir deux pupilles d'un brun sombre, au regard fatigué mais vif, contrastant en tout points avec ceux de son hôte - qui semblait s'être comme volatilisé à l'endroit où l'enfant adoptif des Dreemurr se tenait debout.

La plante recroquevillée, secouée de sanglots ne releva pas la tête, encore sous le choc d'un sentiment qui lui avait été étranger pendant des années durant. Un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti durant toute l'élaboration et la mise à l'exécution de leur plan - et qui n'a fait que s'amplifier jusqu'au jour où il a vu Chara rendre son ultime soupir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, recouvertes de salive et grotesquement tordues dans un dernier sourire. Un sentiment de désespoir. Et d'appréhension.

Au loin, un rossignol chantait.

Ses épaules droites, observant la plante gémissante d'un air pensif et hautain, Chara garda silence pendant un court instant, qui sembla durer une éternité à Flowey, dont les sanglots continuaient d'insupportablement résonner au travers de l'étendue de la salle du trône, si ce n'était jusqu'à l'autre bout des Ruines.

L'abruti ayant prétendument lu tous les livres aurait au moins pu essayer de s'enfuir pour se camoufler dans l'étendue du champ de fleurs qui appartenaient à son espèce, mais Chara se passa de commentaire.

Comme avec l'expérience de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de traiter la même situation pendant des siècles durant, elle s'agenouilla face à lui avec un léger soupir, et posa les bouts de ses doigts contre l'une de ses feuilles, ce qui suscita sans grande surprise un sursaut énorme et immédiat de sa part.

Ne sentant pas la lame du couteau de jardinage réduire sa tige en morceaux, il releva très doucement la tête, ses yeux confus et ruisselant de larmes se fixant lentement dans ceux, cernés et ternes de Chara.

Il y eu un long moment de flottement, avant qu'il ne reprenne de nouveau à gémir, sa voix semblant s'alterner d'une syllabe à l'autre entre la sienne et celle du monstre sensible qu'il avait un jour été. Chara n'aurait su dire si cela pouvait être dû au fait qu'il commençait à se rétablir de son choc émotionnel, ou si au contraire sa peur ne faisait que s'agrandir, lui faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle de ses imitations de voix qu'il maîtrisait habituellement d'une perfection dérangeante.

« - …C-Chara, s-serais-tu en train d-d'essayer de f-faire prolonger ma s-souffrance... ? »

...Elle se demanda un court instant par quel miracle divin elle pouvait résister à l'envie de lui mettre une claque. Puis, se souvenant vaguement qu'elle rassemblait au cœur de sa propre personne ce qui s'apparentait à quelques dizaines de caractéristiques d'une force divine, elle ne s'interrogea pas davantage.

« - …Ce n'était pas moi. »

Sa voix était maîtrisée mais roque, calme mais tranchante, réfléchie mais quelque peu impatiente. Tandis que le visage de la fleur se fronça très lentement de confusion, Chara passa les bouts de ces doigts froids sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, et développa juste un peu plus.

« - …C'est adorable, mais un peu pathétique, tu sais ? Cette façon dont tu appelles l'imposteur par mon nom, peu importe les choix qu'il fait. »

L'expression de la plante se décomposa, et Chara laissa échapper un long rire moqueur en secouant la tête, qui se mêla bientôt à celui, plus gêné et quelque peu acerbe, de Flowey, dont les larmes continuèrent de couler malgré lui.

Elle n'était plus tout à fait elle, il n'était plus tout à fait lui.

En apparence.

 _« ...Ce ne sera pas tout à fait un suicide, ni tout à fait un meurtre. »_

Son médaillon en forme de cœur reflétait le peu de lumière dont ils avaient accès avec la même intensité que des siècles plus tôt.


End file.
